Transport of materials such as liquids, gases, and solids frequently requires connection of tubes to fittings, pipes, or other hollow cylinders. If the connection is loose or allows leaking of the material, the transport can quickly become inefficient and the leaks can cause damage in the surrounding environment. This problem is prevalent in high pressure hose or tube, such as automobile radiator hose, connections. This problem is also especially dangerous in connections in lines or tubes used to transport hazardous or flammable liquids, such as, for example, fuel lines.
A need, therefore, exists in the art for a connector that provides a fluid tight connection. A further need exists for a connector that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture, or can be easily installed or uninstalled.